Current Party Loot
'Money:' *48 pp *7638 gp *302 ep *2565 sp *4682 cp *658 gold covered cp *Jeweled silver dagger (50 gp) *Golden flagon (10 gp) *Golden cups (2 gp each) *Jeweled goblet (15 gp) *Ivory unicorn horn (40 gp) *Silver earing (50 gp) Dwarven Artifacts *Deathmask of Rohrkhad - Throshikhad *Brooch of Aquilla *The Rinwen Orb 'Equipment': *20 Arrows *Two longbows *Five quivers of arrows (30 in each) *Highly polished steel mirror (5 gp) *62 Javelins 'Consumables': *Keg of particularly potent dwarven ale *Keg of brandy (95 sp, was 100 sp when full) *11 Days worth of food *2 Kegs of beer *1 Cask of wine 'Jewelry/items': *6 ft. of rope (Held by Henderbeard) *Book outlining Centmiir's life 'Magic items': *12 +1 arrows (Held by Solaris) *3 Acid arrows (Held by Solaris) *+1 Tomahawk (In use by Damien) *Tomahawk sheath of Lightning (In use by Damien) *+1 Dagger (In use by Damien) *Dagger of Venom *Mace of Disruption *2 +1 shortbows *2 +1 Longbows (In use by Solaris) *Staff of Striking (Held by Henderbeard) *Staff of Ruin (Held by Henderbeard) *2 +1 longswords (Held by Henderbeard) *+1 rapier *2 +1 spears *5 +1 Shuriken *Djinn Bane Flame tongue falchion (In use by Grimweld) *Keen Rapier (In use by Theron) *Strap of Rending *Amulet of Protection +1 *Brooch of shielding (Shields from magic missile. 31 HP of protection left) *3 +1 shields * *+1 wooden shield *Spellguard shield (Damian) *1 banded armor (In use by Grimweld) *+1 leather armor *+1 plate *2 +1 Studded armors (In use by Theron) *Dragon Scale of Resistence (In use by Solaris) *Irrefutable Robes *Cloak of elvenkind *Gauntlets of Ogre Power *Boots of Elvenkind *2 Boots of striding and springing *Slippers of spider climbing *Hat of disguise *Glasses of seeing in the dark (30 feet of darksight) *Pearl of Power (In use by Henderbeard) *Orb of Necromancy *Prayer beads (3 times per day can cast bless) *Scarab of protection (6 charges, absorbs 50 HP of necromancy damage) *Cloak of resistance +1 (adds +1 to saves against magic effects) *Thieve's tools of stealth (Held by Theron) *2 Wands of alter self (22 charges & 19 charges) *Wand of binding *Wand of cure light wounds (1 charges) *2 Wands of enemy detection *Wand of fireball (6th-level caster, 14 charges) *Wand of hold monster (7 charge) *Wand of magic missiles (10 charges) *Dust of Dryness *Sunrod Potions *6 Doses of essence of darknes (Held by Theron) *Potion of charisma (+2 to CHA for 1 minute) *Potion of eagle's splendor (+2 to cha for 1 hour) *Potion of endurance (+2 to CON for 1 minute, includes HP increase) *Potion of flying *5 Potions of healing *Potion of Heroism *2 Potions of invisibility (Held by Theron) *Potion of lesser restoration *Potion of protection from fire (protects for 96 hp of fire damage) *Potion of protection from cold (protects for 72 HP of cold damage) Scrolls *Divine scroll of cure serious wounds (4d8+2 HP) *Flask of oil *Scroll of Burning Hands *Scroll of charm person *Scroll of dispel magic *Scroll of Flaming Sphere *2 Scrolls of invisibility *Scroll of lightning bolt *Scroll of magic mouth *Scroll of neutrlize poison *2 Scrolls of Protection from undead *Scroll detailing how to use summon familiar to summon a quasit *Scroll of remove disease *Scroll of remove curse *Scroll of undetectable alignment (Similar to Ring of Mind Shielding, lasts for 1 minute) *Scroll of Wall of Flame *Vial of holy water ₪ All gems and mundane loot (Except drinking vessles) is considered sold in town. If you want a certain ring, gem, or necklace, make sure to speak up about it.